It is known to use anti-spin devices on rock crushers to prevent unwanted rotation of the crushing head when the crusher is idling, i.e. running but not crushing rocks. Conventional anti-spin devices, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional anti-spin devices are expensive. Conventional anti-spin devices also are undesirably large and located beneath the crusher. In addition, conventional anti-spin devices are difficult to maintain, repair and replace. Conventional anti-spin devices are also susceptible to fluid cross-contamination.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for an anti-spin system could be provided that would reduce the cost of the rock crusher anti-spin system. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the size of the rock crusher at system and locate it near the crushing head pivot point. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would simplify the maintenance, repair and replacement of the anti-spin system. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would eliminate the risk of fluid cross-contamination.